Mart
is a minor character in the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography She is known as the . She is the Pharaoh of Gyptis Kingdom. She is in charge of overseeing Pharaohs in other countries. It was her ability that various species could coexist. Those who are heavier than Mart's feathers are said to be judged and taste eternal suffering. History Appearance Mart has a black hair style with decorations of falcon shaped gold craft, and wore an elegant white dress decorated in gold thread. Chiyuki and Kuroki thought she had a dignified appearance. Personality She believes in the Gypshir's Deities Faith. She has a fair personality and strictly enforces the laws set by the Gypshir gods. She has a weakness for handsome thin-looking young human men. She secretly reads the "Elios handsome youth 13th nude image collection" and comforting herself before going to bed. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Ishtia :She treats Ishtia with upmost respect. ;Kuroki :She is suspicious of Medjed and considers him to be a strange creature. ;Nelfiti :She complains about the princess knowing about her masturbation habits. ;Reiji :She was surprise and frowns that the person who blown away Haruses was in Gypshir. Mart acknowledges his strength as he had defeated Laveurys. She would of liked Reiji if he was more thinner. ;Totona :She admits Totona is a wise goddess for poking her weak-spot. Story The Beast God's Desert Chiyuki, Ishtia and Reiji waits to meet up with Mart to ask permission to access Aarnak. Mart welcomes Ishtia and Ishtia asked about the delayed access to Aarank. Mart hesitated to reveal confidential information to the other guest. She later reveals that the road to Aarnak was sealed because Sphinxes Priestess was missing. She decides to borrow Reiji's strength. Totona and Medjed flown on a Chimera to be attack by Gyptis forces. Totona landed and demanded to meet Mart. Mart meets Totona. She told Totona that Ishtia had already left for Aarnak, she should be able to catch up with them but says it is dangerous. Totona confidently says she has a strong ally with her, Mart misunderstood the ally to be Reiji. When Totona about to leave, Mart stops her because of Medjed. Totona mistaken her comment about the Chimera, but Mart corrects herself that she meant Medjed. She founds Medjed too suspicious and forbidden him to pass. Totona refutes that Medjed is her escort and not suspicious. Medjed body gesture made Mart even more suspicious and demands to investigate him. When Totona mutters "Elios handsome youth 13th nude image collection", Mart reacted to her words. Totona talks about her masturbation habits and she begins to screams. Mart draws closer to Totona and asked how did she knew, Totona responded that Nelfiti told her. Mart complains Nel for exposing it to others. Mart with a serious look says that she has her position and image to her subordinates to uphold. Totona agrees she wouldn't say anything and she bribed her with the newest product. Mart permitted them to leave and requested her to give her the new one. Mart contacted Isdes about the arriving Ishtia. Mart has told Sekhmetra beforehand that Chiyuki and the others were coming to Aarnak. Abilities Development She is very likely based on | |Māto}}. References Category:Characters